lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Titans
' The Titans' is an energy based parasitic race of beings constructed and made into near gods by the ancient spacefaring race the Old Ones in order to watch over the planet Earth once they had left. The Titans were created with purposes with each Titan maintaining an element of the planet, and becoming built for whatever purpose there task demanded of them. The Titans would be responsible for the creation of all of the races and species on the planet outside of the Lizardmen of whom were brought to the planet by the Old Ones. The Titans would become split when Tek the lone remaining Old One on the planet corupted Tzeneech and the latter would then corupt nearly half the other Titans into joining with the forces of Chaos of whom would destroy and pillage the vision of the Old Ones for the planet. The Titans are an energy based race that forms itself from the great Old One creation called the Diamond Arch, and following their creation they have the ability to contain their form within a body which they form themselves. The Titans can be temporarily killed by the destruction of their corporal form, but their true energy will return itself to the Diamond Arch meaning as long as the Diamond Arch remains all Titans still remain virtually immortal. The earliest generations of Titans are present only in the Fade in any true numbers but they are capable of entering the corporal world and before the creation of the Fade they were only present on the Earth itself. The last two generations of Titans in the sixth and seventh generations are by far the most populous of the Titans consisting of more then ninety percent of the entire population of the Titans, and are also the weakest of the Titans never meant to control the power of the earliest generation of Titans. Biology A Titans's true appearance is that of a luminous, partly translucent, radially symmetrical, resembling a floating cloud. Though they may appear insubstantial, they are in fact physical life-forms held in by a surface substance of their own making. While their means of reproduction is entirely non-dependent on genders due to the Diamond Arch due to the involvement of almost a base coding by the Old Ones they are genetically pre-disposed to making a gender choice upon the creation of their physical enclosure. Reproduction The Titans are an energy based race that forms itself from the great Old One creation called the Diamond Arch, and following their creation they have the ability to contain their form within a body which they form themselves. The Titans can be temporarily killed by the destruction of their corporal form, but their true energy will return itself to the Diamond Arch meaning as long as the Diamond Arch remains all Titans still remain virtually immortal. Physical Forms When a Titan takes on the form of a physical body there essence incorperates itself into the form it is taking on and becomes anotomically that organism. *'Human Form :' If a Titan takes on the form of a human there energy creates a physical identical human consisting of all internal organs, all being run from a central location most likely the heart where they energy of their essence remains working constantly to trick the organism that they are in fact real. In this example a human TItan would be capable of reproduction in the same manner as a normal human as the physical body believes itself to be real due to the work of the essence in tricking the body. History Generations The Titans were created in different generations by the Old Ones with each passing generation being created for different purposes, and with each passing generation the Titan generation became weaker in terms of their scope of power. The first three generations of Titans have a near limitless control of power in the Fade, with the first and second generation literately gods in terms of power, while the fifth and sixth generations of Titans are more mortal in their powers with a significant amount of powers but nothing compared to the original four. Possession All Titan generations may as their energy based form implies take control of a physical body on the Earth, but the original four generations will only last brief amounts of time in these bodies due to their sheer power with the original two generations for instance only able to last hours in a physical body before their power overwhelmed and killed the body. Fifth and Six generations of Titans have the ability to near permanently control the bodies they take control of, and this is the main reason that they have formed the most seen and encountered elements of the Titans on Earth. Population The earliest generations of Titans are present only in the Fade in any true numbers but they are capable of entering the corporal world and before the creation of the Fade they were only present on the Earth itself. The last two generations of Titans in the sixth and seventh generations are by far the most populous of the Titans consisting of more then ninety percent of the entire population of the Titans, and are also the weakest of the Titans never meant to control the power of the earliest generation of Titans. Mixed Titans Titans due to their possesion of physical bodies have the ability to reproduce with non-Titans and this has led to the rise in what the Titans call the Seventh Generation in the form of half blood Titans born from Titans and non-Titans. Category:Races Category:Race